


Needy

by prettyboytgc



Category: tom glynn carney
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboytgc/pseuds/prettyboytgc
Summary: Tom's desperate for your touch





	Needy

Tom let out a deep groan.

“Fuck, baby girl. You’re killing me.”

You were sat on his lap, arms wrapped around his neck with your lips attacking his jawline with long kisses. You could feel the bulge in his pants as he now and again bucked his hips up into yours. His head was tilted backwards and hands running up and down your body, going from gripping at your hair, to resting and squeezing at your hips. You were both fully clothed but you couldn’t see that lasting much longer.

“Baby girl. Please. Please just kiss me.” He begged, letting out a whimper as you sucked a dark bruise onto his neck.

You made your way up to his lips, tracing your tongue along his bottom lip before kissing him deeply. He pulled you in closer, shifting your pelvic regions against one another and you both let out a moan in unison. He could taste the sweet cherry on your lips from your chapstick mixed with a hint of alcohol on your tongue.

He rolled his hips up again, letting out a hiss as his tongue made it’s way deeper into your mouth. You could smell the light aftershave on his skin when your kiss made it’s way up his jaw line and to his ear lobe. You bit at his ear lobe which caused him to let out a breath of, “Baby.”

He pulled your head to return to his lips, biting and pulling at his bottom lip as you glided your hands down his body to undo his belt, the jingle of the metal buckle was the only thing to be heard over your ragged breathing and the sound of his lips on yours. Once the belt was removed, this allowed you to untuck his shirt and slowly begin to unbutton it. You made it to the fourth button down before letting your hands roam the soft, bare skin of his chest, running your finger across his collarbones and onto his muscular shoulders. He tried shrugging his shirt off and with your help, it smoothly slid down his upper arms, revealing the top of his biceps. You drew a line of kisses down his neck and sucked a bruise on his collarbone, making your way further to kiss his abdomen.

“Princess.” He took hold of your chin and tilted it upwards so your eyes were locked. He had beads of sweat on his forehead and his chest was moving steadily up and down as his breath left his swollen lips.

“I can’t take this anymore.” He groaned as you placed your hand on his crotch, slowly palming as your other hand rubbed his knee. He felt lightheaded. He’d never been so turned on in his life.

His head went back as you undid the remaining button on his shirt and pulled down his zipper, taking off your top during the process, discarding it somewhere in the room.

“Darling. Please. If you want me to do anything tonight, you have to stop this right now.” He said firmly.

You looked up at him with a flirty smile and continued your hand’s movement as he let out another guttural moan.

You were getting yourself worked up just as much as your boyfriend. Your hand was moving over his crotch, applying varying amounts of pressure to trigger different sounds from his mouth. Light pressure resulted in a hiss, whereas pressing hard onto his prominent bulge caused a loud moan to roll off his tongue.

His head was still tilted back, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and cheeks fully flushed pink. With his mouth slightly agape and his eyes fluttering closed as your movements got faster, you couldn’t continue teasing him for much longer. He definitely wouldn’t be able to last, and you were starting to question your own ability.

As you removed pressure, Tom looked down at you, your face currently level with his abdomen where you’d previously been leaving small, chaste kisses. His eyes were dark and filled with lust. You kept eye contact as he moved his hand down to under your chin, beckoning you to move up to meet his lips. Before pressing them hard against yours, he slid his arms out from his shirt sleeves, leaving himself naked from the waist up and jeans undone and ready to slide down his legs.

With lips together and his tongue exploring your mouth, Tom began scratching at your back lightly, but sure to leave a faint mark. A shiver travelled through your body, leaving goosebumps littering your skin and his hands then travelled to the clasp of your bra, undoing it expertly.

You let it drop from your arms, now bare chest to chest and slowly moving to lie on top of Tom on the sofa, your legs either side of his torso. His hands flat against your back, pushing you tighter into his chest, feeling his heart beat fast against yours.

His hand trailed down your chest, circling your boobs before continuing down, dipping around your bellybutton and to the hemline of your leggings.

“Baby girl, everything needs to go now. I could cum with the slightest of movements right now.”

You let out a whimper as his hands slid down your thighs, taking your leggings and underwear with them. You helped him out by removing your legs and going back to straddling him, the denim of his jeans creating a small amount of friction between your legs as you grinded against him. But it wasn’t there for long. You laced your fingers into his belt loops, tugging at his waistband as your lips continued their assault on his, causing him remove his jeans, leaving only the thin material of his white boxers between you and what you needed most.

“What do you need from me Tommy?” You whispered into his ear, biting gently at his lobe.

He let out an exasperated breath as your finger drew lines on the back of his neck and massaged at the short tufts of hair.

“Anything Darling. Just please. Do something.” He punctuated each word with a sharp exhalation of breath.

You slowly snaked your way down his body, placing kisses down his torso and smoothing your hands over his ribs and hips, stopping when you reached the waistband of his boxers. He shivered as he could feel your warm breath through the material and caused his dick to twitch. A small wet patch was growing on the front, the material getting more transparent as the dampness increased.

You placed your palms flat against the top of his thighs. “Hey. Calm down needy boy. You’re getting very excited.” You taunted him, placing a kiss his below his bellybutton.

“I need,” he took in a sharp breath, “you to touch me. Please.”

“Your wish is my command.” You winked at him, pulling at his now very tight and very damp boxers. You pulled them down teasingly slow, resulting in Tom letting out a cry. He was now painfully hard and leaking onto his abdomen as you peeled off his underwear and slid them down his muscular thighs.

His breathing was harsh but shallow, only being interrupted by a hiss as your thumb gently swiped over the head, taking his precum with it as you travelled your hand down his shaft. A soft moan left his lips and his hands took a tight hold of the sofa cushion as his back arched.

Small whimpers of “Please Baby” left his mouth as you were so close to what he needed, he could feel the warm air of your breath.

You opened you mouth slightly, leaning in and brushing your bottom lip with your tongue. You placed a gentle line of kisses, beginning at the base and making your way up his length and ending on the tip. Your tongue swirled around the head, triggering some obscene noises to fall from his mouth and his head to fall back. The muscles of his thighs were tensed and he had a grip of your hair, not controlling what you were doing, but just to have something to occupy his hands with.

You slowly lowered your head, taking his erection between your lips, submerging it into the warmth of your mouth. Your hand rubbed gently at the top of his thigh, gradually making it’s way to the base of his length, scratching lightly at the area with the backs of your fingers.

Tom’s breathing was loud and laboured, grasping tighter at your hair.

“Fuck.” He whispered repeatedly. “I’m so close. So close. Jesus fuck.” He let out a whine.

His words mixed with his hold on your hair caused you to moan around him, sending a vibration through him and making his stomach clench.

You began bobbing your head, setting a pace of taking him deep in your mouth. His hips bucked up off the sofa, generating a slight gag from you, taking him out of your mouth to take a quick breath. You quickly returned, pumping the base with the hand that wasn’t preoccupied by massaging at his balls.

“I’m there. I’m going to cum.” Tom moaned out, closing his eyes tight and moving his hands out of your hair to push down on the back of your head, pushing you down to take him entirely in your mouth and touching your nose to his pubic bone.

You flicked your tongue against him which sent him over the edge, releasing with a cry into your mouth. You swallowed mostly, guiding him through his orgasm by hollowing your cheeks and continuing slowly bobbing your head up and down.

Whispers and moans of your name spilled out of his mouth before he could do nothing more than catch his breath, eyes closed and his hand placed flat on his chest, rising and falling at quite the pace.

You moved up the sofa to sit closer to him, placing a kiss to his cheek as he recovered from what he could only describe as a mind blowing orgasm.

Once his eyes opened again, he moved his hand up to your face, swiping away the mix of his cum and your saliva from the corner of your mouth, wiping it on the shirt he had earlier discarded.

“Jesus babe. That was fantastic. Just give me a minute to reload and I’ll repay you for that. You deserve a reward.”

“Can’t wait, Tommy.” You kissed him on the lips, lingering there for a moment to capture the perfect moment. You were both lacking energy, but nothing a small break could fix before moving on to round two.


End file.
